Pansara Ruri
Pansara Ruri (パンサーリリー''Pansāvarubī'') is a pirate swordsman of the Iron Soul Pirates. He is the loyal firstmate and close friend of Captain Black Steel. He ate the Neko Neko no Mi; Panther Model and was cursed to his Neko form for life after consuming the entirety of the devil fruit. Background Pansara Ruri was born a boy into an average family as an average boy, but as he grew he wanted to be more of an outlaw. Eventually he found his way into a gang that led him to the Neko Neko no Mi, a Devil Fruit. Like most he would only need to take a bite to gain its powers, but Ruri took a single bite and kept the fruit. Over time he though he could boost his abilities by consuming it annualy, this eventually caused his powers to backfire and perminantley transform Pansara into a small cat. Despite this, he was accepted by a man named Black Steel Gajeel, who recognized Ruri's need to be stronger. This turned into a strong friendship that would give Ruri's loyalty to Gajeel as he went on to start up The Iron Soul Pirates with Gajeel, as his first mate. He actually has two seperate bounties. His normal state has a bounty of 50 000 beli due to his small appearence but his battle form was given a bounty of 50m beli. Physical Description While in his battle form; Ruri's head is that of a black panther's, but with a white muzzle and a scar going down across his left eye. However, while in his normal state, he takes a form of a small, bipedal black cat with round ears. His facial features are retained, albeit in a super-deformed manner. Personality and Relationships Ruri is a strong souled individual who is able to believe in who he is no matter what his life throws at him. He has an unmatched sense of loyalty aswell as an unanswered call to be strong. Ever since he was a man, Ruri strived to prove himself to the world, as he wished to be somebody and believed he could do so by being stronger then the rest. This was misguided into an obsession which cost him his humanity, but soon he realized that even as a cat, he still had his humanity and was still Pansara Ruri. He is incredibly proud of who he is and still wishes to be strong, he was accepted by his good friend; Gajeel who he is fiercly loyal to. Abilities and Powers Ruri in his normal form has incredible tracking abilities but is quite able to defend himself against the average human, though he struggles with other animals and stronger humans. Using his Devil Fruit to shift into battle mode allows him incredible physical prowess to combat the strongest of enemies. Despite his Devil Fruit abilities, Ruri is well versed in the Swordsmanship and is famous for his incredible swordplay. Physical Prowess In his normal, chibi form Ruri has incredible senses including his abilities of sight, hearing and especially smell. He is able to see several meters farther then the human eye, he is able to hear every detail of movement or speak from a afar and can track a smell for miles. In his large, battle form he has incredible strength, able to life boulders with a single hand and shatter bones with his blows. His speed is also unmatched, at max speed he is able to move faster then the eye can see and his reflexes far outmatch the average fighter. Devil Fruit Main Article: Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Panther Ruri ate the Devil Fruit, Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Panther, a Zoan type Devil Fruit that originally allowed him to take the form of a Panther Hybrid. Accidentatly, Ruri ended up stuck in a chibi black cat like state and now can only take the full form temporarily to fight. His battle form allows him incredible speed and power, aswell as great senses. His strength allows him to shatter bones and stone alike and his speed far outweights the average animal. His senses put the top of the food chain to shame but all of these are downgraded while Ruri is trapped in his normal form. The longer he strains the Battle form, the longer before he can transform back into it before he's downsized. Weapons Pansara Ruri is well known for his incredible swordsmanship abilities. He uses his extendable blade; The Great Dante. A mystical sword that is able to change from a tiny blade to a gigantic greatsword, much like Ruri's own physical transformation. Such characteristic allows him to carry the weapon around in both his original and reduced form, being capable of changing its size at will to adapt it to the situation. History Category:NPC Category:Iron Soul Pirate Members Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen